


mine. just mine!

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Short One Shot, a little fluffly but it's basically just them making out, slightly explicit scene but nothing too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: well, what else they could do when there's a blackout and they're stuck on the elevator?





	mine. just mine!

It was no news to anyone that Jeno was a player. At least not in his friends' circle. Especially for Mark, his bestfriend.

 

It was no news to anyone. Not even to Donghyuck, Mark's two years crush, and the person Jeno was currently with.

Donghyuck was the energy of Mark's life. He was the person who made Mark feel as if his days wouldn't be complete without his smile.

 

 

It's been two years that Donghyuck and Mark have been working in the same building, but in different sectors as dancer teachers. Mark gave dance classes to young people at his age and Donghyuck gave dance lessons for children's downstairs. And whenever Mark had a break between his classes, he would go see Donghyuck.

The way Donghyuck interacted with the kids warmed Mark's heart.

And whenever Donghyuck finished his classes earlier, he would take the elevator to Mark floor and wait until finish so they could practice a few choreos together just for fun.

The dance practice room was a space where they didn't need words to communicate. It was just them, the music and their movements synchronizing and fitting with each other as if it were a conversation between their bodies. And most of the time they would smile and exchanged glances in the mirror as they danced. It was fun and definitely Mark's favorite part of his day.

Their friendship was precious and who looked from the outside, could easily think that Mark was the strongest between them, but just Donghyuck knew how fragile Mark really is.

Just Donghyuck know how many times Mark cried in his shoulder saying he hated his drunk father, saying how much he missed his mom, but Donghyuck didn't knew how much Mark wanted him to just kiss his tears always. He didn't knew how much Mark wanted to be hugged tightly by Donghyuck until he forget about everything. But he never told anything and either received some of those things, except whispers saying everything would be alright in the right time and that he would be here wherever Mark needed him. 

And whenever Donghyuck got tired and wanted to stay quiet, Mark would pick his phone and share one of his headphones with Donghyuck to listen music together, and Mark would always put The Beatles or Michael Jackson- Donghyuck's favorites artists, to calm him down.

 

 

When Donghyuck told Mark that he and Jeno were hanging out, Mark couldn't deny that he felt a slight pain in his chest. But to be honest, he was kind expecting this after Donghyuck asked for Jeno's number when the three of them went out for a night club together.

Mark could have lied saying that Jeno already had someone, but he wasn't like that. And since he didn't have enough courage to make a move, he had no rights to prevent Donghyuck from go out with whoever he wanted.

Mark knew that Donghyuck knew, about Jeno being a player and that he seemed to want nothing more than a few kisses with Jeno, but still Mark knew that Donghyuck deserved someone who woukd treat him better anyway. And he was getting even more about it, every time Jeno forgot his commitments with Donghyuck, asking for Mark help him come with his excuses. Like the time Donghyuck asked Jeno to help him move to the new apartment but Jeno asked Mark to help him, saying he would come later but never showrd up. Or when he forgot to meet Donghyuck at the art museum and asked Mark to make him company, or when he forgot to buy Donghyuck's birthday gift and asked Mark to buy anything he think Donghyuck would like- and Mark did his best to find the fucking The Beatles white disc and some Michael Jackson's one.

 

 

It was a saturday night when Mark was coming back from his brother's house, waiting for the elevator so he could go to his bed and sleep until the next day. The door opened and as soon as he came in and it started to close, Donghyuck came running asking him to hold the door, so Mark did.

"what are you doing here today? i thought you would come tomorrow to watch the movie. did you came to see Jeno?" Mark asked while he focused on the numbers of the floors on the screen. It wasn't the first time he and Donghyuck were together alone, so he didn't know why his hands were sweating so cold now- he blamed the hoodie he was wearing.

"yeah, he... sent me a message earlier today asking to come, but let me guess... he's not here?" Donghyuck asked with a smile on his face, and Mark just shook his head as his lips formed a line, "i'm not surprised. and let's be honest, it wouldn't be him if that didn't happen, right?" Donghyuck chuckle as if he didn't care. Mark looked at him in pity and ready to say something, but before he could begin Donghyuck laughed "don't look at me like that. there's nothing serious between me and him anyway, so i don't care. and it wasn't a lost walk anyways since you're here" he tilted his head and his gaze softened as he stared at Mark, who just didn't know how to respond to it so he let the silence took over and he hated that. He hated when this type of things happened because every time this happened, it was his fault. He hated being shy and forgetting how to function around Donghyuck.

And while Mark kept looking at the numbers, they felt the elevator stop. They got stuck on the tenth floor and Mark swore Jeno in his mind remembering when he insisted they should choose the apartment on the ninth floor, but Jeno insisted to take the fifteenth.

Mark cursed under his breath and looked at his phone to see if there was any signal, but his phone was dead. He looked at Donghyuck and saw his expression a little annoyed as he pressed the intercom and emergency button trying to talk with the security, but got no answer.

 

 

"how are things between you and Jeno?" Mark asked out of the blue and he wanted to slap himself, but he just bit his tongue a little as a way of punishing himself for not thinking before speak.

"we're good" Donghyuck replied as he kept his gaze fixed on the intercom, "do you really like him?" Mark didn't know why those questions were coming out almost uncontrollably from his mouth. Questions that he was afraid of hear the answer and he didn't know why the hell they were coming out of his mouth without giving him the right to think before.

Donghyuck turned to face him and the two of them looked at each other for a few seconds until Donghyuck sighed, his expression turning into a serious one "to be honest... i'm not sure" his gaze was focused on the wall before his eyes meet Mark's "but like i said, it's nothing serious. so it kind doesn't matters" Donghyuck pouted and Mark just wanted to kiss that pout away.

_'it matters to me.'_

Mark sighed, sitting on the elevator floor and Donghyuck followed his action sitting down in front of him, gaving up on trying to talk with the security. "it's the first time Jeno has been with someone for so long," Mark said in a low voice, as if he was tired- and maybe he was, of having to deal with so many emotions alone.

"really? it's funny because we've only kissed two or three times since we started hang out" Donghyuck raises an eyebrow, grinning and then looked up making a face as if he was thinking "maybe that's why he told me to come here today. maybe he already got sick of me, who knows" he chuckled but his laugh died when he saw Mark looking at him blank.

"and you? are you sick of him?" Mark asked and he didn't want his voice to sound so cold, filled with jealousy, so coughed and crossed his legs "or he's a better company than you expected?" he asked in a playful tone and had to hold the sigh of relief when he saw a small smile forming at the corner of Donghyuck's lips before he laugh through his breath while staring at him in silence. And Mark just wish he could decode Donghyuck's eyes, because he swears it's like they're trying to say something that he can not understand.

 

 

Donghyuck was laughing at something when the elevator did an abrupt move down as if would fall and the lights turned off, but the emergency lights that were fixed below the handrail behind them, turned on right after. It happened so fast and made the smile on Donghyuck's face disappear, making he and Mark exchange glances after noticing what just happened. A fucking blackout.

"this can't be serious" Mark whispered to himself and stood up to jumped and push the elevator emergency trap door, because he wasn't planning to die from lack of air. Then he sat back in front of Donghyuck. A little closer this time.

And after a few minutes, Donghyuck decided to break the silence "by the way, Mark... thank you for the disc's" he said in a low voice and Mark could say that there was a smile on his even though he wasn't looking at him, "how did you know?" Mark lowered his head a little shyly and started to play with his fingers, feeling his cheeks starting to get hot, "well... i never told Jeno that i liked Beatles or MJ and when he gave me the disc's he told me that he knew how much i wanted it. and the only ones who know how much i love them besides you and my friends, are my parents. so... it's not hard to know that it was your idea" and when Mark lifted his head to look at Donghyuck, he had the confirmation about that smile on his lips, "thank you" Donghyuck whispered almost inaudibly and Mark just smiled.

They stared at each other for long seconds and Mark doesn’t know why but the way Donghyuck's is looking at him right now, makes his heart race, and he never wanted to know how to read minds so bad like now. "Hyuck... i know you're trying to say something. i know. but i can't understand, so please, tell me what it is" Mark sighed, just wanting to know what was going on and his whole body freeze as he saw Donghyuck crawling to sit on his lap, putting one leg in each side, hands holding his shirt slightly, leaning to give a kiss on his cheek and pulling away to look at him again, "you strive a lot for Jeno... Mark. you're really a good friend" Donghyuck fondly smiled at him, voice soft and with a slightly open mouth, it took seconds for Mark to understand what he meant.

Mark didn't know whether to feel ashamed or relieved "you know... don't you?", he asked and Donghyuck just nodded as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and bites down a little. Hands going up, stopping on his jaws and thumbs caressing his cheeks. Mark looked at Donghyuck with sad eyes, as he leaned on the touch, feeling his heart being filled with the affection.

"w-why are you doing this? what about you and Jeno?" his voice sounded so vulnerable and Donghyuck felt guilt, "we've never been together, Mark..." Donghyuck confessed and Mark blinked twice "what?" he asked and Donghyuck took a deep breath, "i just... asked for Jeno's number to make you jealous. and i asked for him to help me... to se if- you know, i'm just- i'm sorry, Mark. but he never had any interest on me and i never had any interest on him" Donghyuck brought his hands to Mark's neck, eyes scanning his face before traveling down to his lips "it was always you, Mark".

Mark's breath hitched as he listened Donghyuck's confession, staring at him in silence loving the way the light hit on his skin making him look so angelic and stunning. Chest going up and down fast as he felt the adrenaline running through his veins. There was no need to hold himself anymore.

"Mark, are you-" Donghyuck was going to ask but was cut off by Mark, as he leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He brought one of his hands to Donghyuck's face and used his fingers to gentle caress him, while the other hand went straight inside his shirt, and he could feel Donghyuck shivering. The goosebumps taking over his body by the feeling of Mark's touch.

 

 

There were fireworks inside Mark's body and butterflies flying inside Donghyuck's stomach. The urge and the needy were so evident in their kiss.

Donghyuck tasted like fresh strawberry and a pinch of mint, maybe because of some chewing gum he was chewing before get into the elevator. And Mark tasted like ice green tea, the flavor almost vanishing but still sweet. Donghyuck's lips were smooth and Mark's were cold, but soon when their lips started move, it warmed. The feeling making them burn inside.

Mark grabbed his waist tight, pulling him even closer as if he were afraid to let Donghyuck go. As if he would run away or vanish. He deepened the kiss, giving his all to Donghyuck and making him feel wanted and loved.

Donghyuck was feeling dizzy and as if he could float through the stars. He forced Mark slow down the kiss by grabbing his hair a little harshly and making him stop move, so he could be the one to lead the kiss this time, and he did it slowly- but he made sure to surpass everything he was feeling at the moment through the kiss. He was receiving Mark's love and he wanted Mark to receive his too.

"i've been thinking of doing it for so long" Donghyuck whispered on Mark's lips, leaning back a little to catch some breath "and damn your lips are so good as i thought" he said before lean in to kiss Mark as if he was the only source of energy to keep his heart beating.

 

 

With each touch on the other's skin, it was like pure adrenaline. The taste of the other, the softness of their lips and the way they fit, the sounds they were making and how Mark's hands found their way to Donghyuck's thighs while Donghyuck kept running his fingers onto Mark's hair gently. Both were melting.

"what else you thought of doing with me?" Mark smirked after he bit slightly Donghyuck's bottom lip, pulling back to look at him and squeezing his thighs a little. "of calling you mine while i do what i want with you" Donghyuck whispered as he grabbed Mark's shirt, and leaned in to bit slightly his chin before move his hips a little. The action being enough to make Mark lose his selfcontrol.

"be mine, Mark" Donghyuck said low into Mark's ear, giving a wet kiss on his earbone.

Mark used one hand to hold Donghyuck by his back as the other he used to help him stand up, making Donghyuck wrap his legs around his waist and pressing their bodies together. "i was always yours" Mark's low and deep voice dropping half an octave, was enough to make Donghyuck's entire body shiver and his eyelids flutter shut as he leaned in to bit Mark's jaw before bring him to a open mouth kiss again.

Donghyuck ran his fingers into his hair and Mark squeezed his thighs gentle, so gentle it becomes torture and Donghyuck couldn't hold the moan coming from his throat. Mark smirked into the kiss and pulls apart, breathless, as Donghyuck's fingers trace small circles in his nape. It makes Mark's stomach churn. 

He saw Donghguck smirking back as he moved hips against his, and it ascended a surreal fire inside Mark. "are you trying to tease me, Hyuck?" Mark questioned as he used his hands to force Donghyuck to move his hips again. He grabbed him by the ass and kept moving their hips together after seeing Donghyuck's jaw dropping, provoking a breathy exhalation from his lips, "i'm barely doing anything and you're already like that?" Mark was still looking at him as he brought a hand to Donghyuck's jaw and used his thumb to touch Donghyuck's lower lip, which was just a opportunity to Donghyuck lick Mark's digital with the tip of his tongue and suck his finger while looking right into his eyes, letting low and soft moans coming from his throat as he felt Mark's hard brushing against his through their pants. Mark's pupils dilating with the attitude, looking at him with dark eyes.

When Donghyuck let his finger, Mark used it to draw his lips slowly, moistening them with his own saliva and then he brought his hand to push Donghyuck's shirt a little, to give wet kisses at his collarbone and the spot between his shoulder and neck. Making sure to give attention to every inch of skin, not leaving a single bit untouched or unkissed. He took his time, silently tracing his tongue over Donghyuck's skin and giving slightly bites on his neck, sucking on the sensitive spots, feeling Donghyuck scratch his back harshly- to the point where he could feel a little pain because of his fingernails, and hearing him whining as he keep letting his name run out of his mouth.

 

Donghyuck was loving receive so much attention but he wanted to make Mark feel good too, so he ended up unwrapping his legs from Mark's waist and turned their positions, making Mark be the one pressed against the wall now before earning a small gasp of surprise.

Donghyuck's hands roamed inside his shirt, fingers passing purposelessly by his nipples, making him lean his head back agaisnt the wall and moan so softly, that sounded like music to Donghyuck's ears. "mine" Donghyuck muttered against the wet kisses he planted on Mark's skin, enjoying the way his breath hitched at the contact. Mark had eyes shut, teeth digging at his bottom lip, trying pathetically to hold the moans.

Mark was moving his hips against Donghyuck's, desperate for any kind of friction, and when Donghyuck decided to slide his hands inside Mark's pant to start grabbing his dick and pumps it slowly, he felt lightheaded from all the sinful excitement running through his veins "holy shit- Hyuck" Mark gasped and Donghyuck smirked, "it feels good, baby? do you like it?" he breathed on Mark's ear, loving how Mark was a mess of moans and how Mark hold his waist harshly with one head, while using the other to hold his neck, bringing his face close to rest their foreheads on each other.

Donghyuck tilted his head slightly to brush his lips against Mark's and feeling his moans spilling right into his mouth was even more arousing for Donghyuck as he decided to suck on Mark's tongue. Their lips were hot and they kissed slowly and deep, with no rush but clearly craving for more.

 

And as they lost themselves into each other's lips and touch, the elevator made a loud noise and the lights turned on again. So Donghyuck took his hand from Mark's pant- earning a whining and they broke the kiss, breathless. Mark turned his face to the buttons and when he pressed the 15, it started to go up.

He looked back at Donghyuck and swallowed dry "do you wanna sleep here tonight? i'm not saying it just so we can finish what we start but... i really want you to stay" he caressed Donghyuck's jaw, looking at him with passion, and Donghyuck gave him the brightest smile as he nodded and wrap his arms around Mark's waist to hug him.

 

 

And maybe it was no news to anyone who looked from outside, how deeply in love these two were for each other.

 

 

 

 

_TEXT MESSAGE FROM LEE JENO_

 

 

**jenojen (10:15pm):**

mark, were are u? i found renjun at the train station while i was going back and i walked him home...

**jenojen (10:16pm):**

we're talking and... wow he's finally back. idk... after the blackout he asked me to stay and u know, i can't say no to him even if i try

 

**jenojen (10:16pm):**

i will probably not be back until tomorrow night. don't be mad, ok? but well, i guess u will not. since u're probably with hyuck right now, right? haha. anyway... i hope everything is okay. have fun ;)

 

 

**:(03:10pm) mark**

jen, you're an asshole. you know, right?! ily <3

**Author's Note:**

> please ignore any typos/grammar erros.


End file.
